Shadow Students
by SalmonBear
Summary: (This is fan creation future of Soul Eater) After the DWMA's full recuperation, the Academy lets new students in with open arms. Abie Swarm and Ursa enter Death City with hopes of becoming strong meisters/ weapons of the DWMA, but what will be in their future because of their strange pair qualities? its a long story, so it may seem to drag...
1. Chapter 1

DEATH CITY

It is a long journey through the hot, dry desert surrounding Death City. Ever since the battle between Arachnaphobia and the Kishin against the DMWA was won, many other countries helped with the city's cleanup. It's been a year and a half since the students or any families were let back into the city because of that. But now the city gates are open to them and for new potential students for the Academy after the successful revival of the city streets and homes. Also with Death's full recovery, the city was brought back to life with friendly leadership. He is always excited to see great potential in his future students as well as determination…

A teen arrives at the gates of Death City. She has rectangle glasses and is wearing black shorts, a yellow short sleeve shirt and had brown bulky sneakers. Her hair is somewhat curly and wavy up in a medium ponytail. She takes in a moment to admire the fine architecture of the city walls. A fine, smooth cement finish complements the colors of the large skull like Death's and pops of red points inside the city. She walks through the gates to a security hut. Lord Death had upped the security of his city to avoid any problems, no matter how small they may seem.

A man with a five o'clock shadow wearing a blue grey suit begins to talk across the counter, "Hello young lady, how can I help ya?"

She looked over at his name tag, which read Raye, "Uh, yes. I'm going to take the exam for the DMWA. My belongings should have been sent here prior? I should be on some sort of list…?"

He nodded, "Name please" He responded immediately, like it was a computer program, as he got out a sliver clipboard with dozens of papers gripped on it.

"Abie, Abie Swarm. Abie as in A, B, I, E." She raised her glasses as they slipped down her nose from the sweat due to the hot sun.

Conner took a quick flip of some papers then ran his fingers down the list for a minute. During this quick moment, Abie took a second to think about how everything will turn out for her enrollment exam.

"Abie C. Swarm, yes, you may pass." He gave a tip of his cap then pressed a button that cranked the gates open.

"Thanks Conn." He gave her a sudden raise of his eyebrow at the sound of the nickname. Abie speed walked through the gates whispering "That was SO stupid..."

CITY STREETS

Abie's shadow began to shift over to a certain side that seemed to avoid hitting the gates and walls later on. A quite voice gasped when Abie stepped out of the long hall from the gate entrance into a busy street.

"Wow is right. Look at this place!" Abie got wide eyes as they surveyed the houses, shops and restaurants. Many people walked the brick roads with children, groceries and pets; traveling from one place to another. "Doesn't it seem like nothing has happened here. Its amazing how well they fixed this place up after…"

A voice, a guy voice maybe a little more mature then Abie, added to her comment. "The Kishin was awoken and almost made the world mad? I agree, it almost appears peaceful. Doesn't it?"

She nodded, "Let's just find our housing unit. We could unpack enough stuff until we actually know if we are staying in Death City." Abie reached into her pocket and grabbed out a slip of folded paper. She started walking as she opened it up. "Gosh," she muttered.

"What is it?" The voice questioned.

"Ursa, we have a long way to walk." She responded, followed by his sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

NEW PLACE

Abie walked up the street slouched and dragging her feet. Sweat is slithering down her cheek under the hot sun. It has been an half an hour of walking to their street, but to her and Ursa, its was hours uphill.

"I've never been so tired before in my entire life. I can't wait to take a cold shower." Just thinking about what awaits her makes her walk slightly faster.

"I agree. I'm going to drink gallons of water as soon as we get there. Not even the walk from the train half way through the desert to the gate was this bad! We should have taken a break, I told you…" Ursa sighed.

"What are you complaining about, you're a shadow, and you're not as hot as I am." Abie complained. She stopped to look back at the slip of paper again.

"I still have to follow you, smart one. Plus you~"

"Ursa, were here!" She cut off. They stood in front of a short house in between larger houses. It has a light grey tint and a red roof; there is one window on each side of its brown door. It seems as if two students could occupy this space.

"Gee, let's head inside right now!" Suddenly, Abie's shadow rose from the ground and grew to slightly higher then Abie. Then color began to spread out across the mass of grey and black. After this shift a young man wearing a black shirt, yellow vest and dark blue pants emerged. Ursa is very pale and almost matches his black and silver hair. There are two marks under his yellow eyes which have a hint of brown. On his forehead is another marking of a geometric figure that spans out to his eye lids and his mouth, which has an enlarged sharp tooth sticking out. Ursa took a big stretch followed by a run to the front door, "Hurry up! Were dying out here." He panted.

"Yeah, Yeah." Abie reached into her back pocket to get the front door key. But her fingers came out empty, as well with the other pockets. "Oh crap…" Abie cussed.

"No key?" Ursa said sadly.

"Quiet Ursa, you can go through to the other side." She rolled her eyes.

He didn't even respond, he went back into being a shadow and went under the door. Abie's shadow stretched from where she was standing. CLICK! Ursa opened the door from the other side and let Abie in.

"Thanks, now let's start unpacking. You take your stuff to that side of the place; I'll go on this side."

A huge pile of luggage lay in the center of the living room. She went and got two medium sized carry bags. Ursa did the same, they took a brief moment at looked at the living room~ left, right, up and down. There was a big brown couch, tan walls, and grey pillows. There was a small kitchen off to the right that had white tiled floor and stone counters, the dining table was wood with matching chairs .Almost like it was planned; they set of in different directions after this.

BACK HOME

Abie set foot into the bedroom, her footsteps echoed slightly from the emptiness. The bed was already made, a simple white color with green pillows await her head when it got darker. She threw her bags on the mattress and looked around some more.

The window was quite large, much so that she could sit on its rest and look onto the street. On the other far side off the room was a bookcase as tall as her, right next to it was a closet to put her clothes up on hangers. The light bulbs were up, infused with the ceiling. To Abie, this was the room she never had.

She opened up a side pouch and grabbed a picture frame, then placed it on a near by nightstand. It was a nice picture of her and Ursa in front of a house. This was their home before they secretly left for the DWMA. Her parents, Will and Josie Swarm, barely notice her since they are so busy with their jobs or something, as it seemed to Abie. Ever since she discovered Ursa within her, she has always wanted to become a meister to protect others from danger. But they didn't want her to leave home, she was even always home schooled, let alone become someone who faced danger for a grade. So she left with Ursa, Abie took a boat load of money, got her stuff and took off. In fact, if they don't get enrolled they are at a loss and must return home. These were her final thoughts before taking a new set of clothes to wash away her sweat and doubt in the shower.

Ursa stepped into his room, light shone in from the window similar to Abie's. His bed was grey and had red pillows that were laced in white. He also had a closet, book case, and night stands. In fact, you could say their rooms are almost identical. He walked over to his bedside and opened a tiny pocket in one of his bags, his hand fished out a small, green crystal. The light dove through its sides and thin, emerald green ribbons shot outwards to the walls. Ursa stood there soaking in all the light from the outdoors for a minute. Then he placed it on the bed, letting the light continue to travel.

The sound of a shower made him remember his dire need of water; he walked off to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

WANDERER

There was one night before Ursa and Abie head out to the Academy. Nobody was ever sure what the exam was about, "Could it be some sort of secret?" she wondered, but wasn't confident in that thought.

After cooking some quick Ramon they picked up earlier, they spent an hour or so in silence. They were just reading, pondering or both on the couch in the darkness, saved by two lamps beside them. Ursa couldn't help but begin dose off from tiredness.

"Goodnight Abie, don't stay up too late. We have a big day tomorrow, don't you agree?" Ursa said while walking off, not even waiting for a response.

Abie nodded anyway and whispered, "We sure do…" She wondered how this will play out. Usually she knew that eventually a weapon and meister meet; from there they would decide to become partners, even friends. Ursa is already a weapon; he can change into a bow, his sharp tooth became the head of an arrow. Once Abie were to shoot it, it would hit the target then fade away, giving birth to another arrow. The mark on his forehead is an insignia embedded on the bow. So would Death allow a pairing before hand?

Abie could not stay in the house for a moment and she felt, compelled to walk outside. She quietly walked out and left the door ajar for her return. Abie felt a nice breeze across her face, through her shorts, her hair. It virtually flowed through her. She walked further off from the house, her slippers made the only noise she could hear. But then she stopped. She heard foot steps walking closer to her, which was strange; despite being a huge, populated city; she saw nobody walking on the street at all.

"Hello?" She tensed when the walking stopped for a brief moment, and then began again. Like whomever it was, acknowledged her presence. Abie spun around to nothing but another empty street, "Anyone here?" Now the walking completely stopped. It was strange to her that one moment the air was breathe taking, then eerie and dangerous. Who could be the, as it seems, the ghost?

Abie started walking back to find Ursa waiting for her outside. There was a silence of her standing a few feet in front of Ursa and his return glance.

Ursa broke the silence, "Come on in Abb, I can't sleep with the feeling of stretching." She nodded then began walking inside. "What were you doing…," he looked down the street, and then turned his neck back, "rather going?"

Abie didn't look back but shrugged, "Nothing, rather no where." She responded sarcastically. "But doesn't it feel so good outside?" Then remembering the sudden strange feeling of the "ghost", maybe her moment of peace was a little short lived. "It does feel a bit ominous being alone out here; it's deserted out there."

Ursa shut and relocked to door before turning to his bedroom. Abie did the same to hers. "Well if it's what you'd like to do often, I'll go with you." She quickly turned around with her eyebrows raised. "In fact let's make a deal! If we get into the DWMA, I'll go with you to wander around whenever you want to, even if every night. You're right; outside does feel nice, so I wouldn't mind."

Abie smiled, "Let's shake on it then, Ursa" The walked to each other, extended hands, gave a forceful grip then shook.

They simultaneously said, "Agreed," Before walking off to their own rooms.

GOOD MORNING

Both Abie and Ursa woke up around 4:00 am. The sun still hasn't come up, but "Morning is morning!" as she always says. Abie has some cereal while Ursa nearly swallows his pancakes and chugs down his orange juice.

"Gezz man, your gunna choke if you eat that fast. We have…," Abie glanced at the clock, "MORE then enough time to get ready." She continues to chew her cereal. She wondered if Ursa could hear the loud crunches even if her mouth was closed.

He coughed slightly, "Are we out of honey?" Ursa glanced at her then went back to inhaling his food.

"We shouldn't be! I got a jar yesterday; I swear you're addicted to that stuff. All that sugar can give you diabetes or something."

"Shadows can't get disease, demons won't stop doing what they do and bears love honey. Put it together… bears like honey, so I won't and can't stop because I'm a demon shadow who does what he does." He swallowed then gave a big teeth smile, with honey and bits of waffle surrounding his mouth before wiping it away with a napkin.

Abie snorted with a smile across her face. She got up to get dressed and said, "It's too early for this."

An hour and a half later, they set out to the Academy. They began walking out of the house, both excited to see what the day would bring. Abie couldn't keep her big, white smile from showing. Ursa had his head up, keeping his optimism for new friendships.

"Ursa, this is the big day! What we have been dreaming for so long!" She hugged herself and swayed it excitement.

"We have to make this count, give it all we got!" He was always the one to build confidence, no matter the situation. That's why he was a good friend, but to Abie he was always like a brother and to him, her as a sister. They were positive they could get it with such a strong relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

School yard

Abie and Ursa approached the long staircase to the DWMA. They looked at each other in disbelief of how many stairs they would have to travel, but eventually they reached the top. They put their hand on their knees to take in some air.

Ursa took deep breathes, "I will definitely… wont be looking forward to this every day. D…Don't you agree?"

"Yup," She gasped, not looking to waste the energy she had to speak. After she caught her breath, she looked up at the enormous structure for misters and weapons, where Death watched over the city, where their dreams would hopefully become true. A tear formed in her eye and quickly wiped it away; Ursa stared at Abie and started to walk into the yard.

Abie's face became almost stale once she saw the school yard empty. Ursa looked around then started to laugh. He shifted into his shadow form and continued his seemingly endless laughter. Abie gave a warning glance in his direction, demanding an explanation. "More then enough time was right. Not a single soul besides us! Let's go sit by the wall and just rest; we've been walking all morning. Don't you agree?"

"That's a good idea; you can shut your eyes for a bit. Ill just stay here and look around from there." She slowly walked near a corner and then her back sank to the ground.

And for a long time nobody showed, was Abie wrong about the day? The time? Where they would have to enter? Doubt was rising again within her stomach, so to escape from certain fears it held, Abie laid down on the warm ground; putting her head on a small bag she brought that held the picture of her and Ursa, as well as some tissues. She knew she might have to use it for some occasion, but hopefully not for missing out on two important dreams.

MARIE MJOLNIR

She had taken her nap and awoke with Ursa in his human form sitting beside her. Abie saw that the clock read 11:34am; could it really be that late with nobody here? And for what reason did they stay all this time? Ursa was thinking the same thing but he had an answer, because they wouldn't give up this easily.

"Abie, we should take a look around this place to see if it is actually empty." He rose from the ground. Abie sat up; Ursa helped her up before becoming her shadow again. "Where should we start?"

She wiped her eyes from yawning, "Let's go…" Abie looked to the left and right, "This way." They began to walk to their left, entering an arch that lead to an indoor hallway. The walls were huge, and the doors were a well enough size, which was a relief; they were beginning to feel like they were shrinking.

After a few minutes of wandering the hallways with no sign of anyone, Ursa stopped.

"What's wrong?" Abie grew silent; she heard some echoing footsteps suddenly. Because she desperate to see another human being, she begun to walk a little faster trying to find the source of them. Once she had thought she was a corner away, two more halls appeared.

"Is this some sort of maze?!" Ursa grunted as they continued.

The footsteps stopped, "Hello, anyone there?"

"Yes!" Abie and Ursa responded.

"This place is so confusing isn't it? Just stay where you are and I'll find you guys." Her voice seemed caring, nice and very friendly.

"Who was this?" Ursa thought.

They came to a halt and took a quick breath when from the end of the corridor was a woman, probably a teacher here. "Hi there," she had a kind smile on her face. She could be in her twenties or early thirties; she has blonde locks and an eye patch on her left eye. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

Both were silent for a second, "Um…," Abie gained her confidence again, "we are planning on becoming new students here! Are we not supposed to be here at this time?" She felt a little embarrassed for not knowing.

The woman gave a little giggle then walked over to her, "That's tomorrow. Its nice you were so eager to come!" Abie fell silent; her eyes met the ground once she got closer. "How about…" She put her finger up to her mouth and looked up, then quickly said, "Ah ha! Would you like a tour of the DWMA?"

Abie's face lit up again, the smile re appeared on her face, "Really? That would be cool!" This was certainly not what they expected, it was ten times better. "Isn't this awesome Ursa?" He didn't reply.

"Excuse me?" The woman questioned.

"Sorry, hold on a moment." Abie turned around and started yapping to Ursa. "Have manors Ursa, this lady is giving us a tour of the Academy!" His silence continued. To the woman, she was talking to nothing, and took a step back with a sad smile.

"Oh, my name is Marie by the way, Marie Mjolnir, and I'm a death scythe here from Oceania." Marie added.

Abie turned around slowly, jaw dropped. "A death scythe is giving us a tour of the DWMA? I'm going to faint!" She actually might, she was so excited. "My name is Abie, I've, excuse me, we've waited so long to come here and be apart of the Academy! Thank you so much for being so kind, Marie."

"Not a problem, but there's one thing…" She started getting sad. It infected Abie as well, she raised an eyebrow. "I got lost looking for someone. So we have to get out of here to a place I can lead us off to."

Abie giggled, "Yeah, I can get us to the school yard. It's not to far from here." Marie nodded; she led the way and jumped a bit when Marie took her hand like a small child. Abie looked back at her; Marie looked at her with a polite smile.


	5. Chapter 5

TOUR

"I'm so sorry that URSA had to be rude and not say hello and thank you. He usually has excellent manors; I don't know what's gotten into him." She emphasized his name. They walked around the last corner before seeing the afternoon sunlight. They yard was still empty, like Abie expected.

"Yeah! Thank you so much, I would never have made it out of there with out you! I have such a bad cense of direction, its not even funny. I would spend hours trying to find my way out the dungeon area." The thought of being in the dungeon again made Marie shiver. She turned to Abie, "So this is the yard! The students come down here to relax, hang out or whatever they want." Abie's face beamed once again.

"Where are we going now, Marie?" She asked.

"To the classroom you might be attending. Lets head off now, I won't get lost this time." Now she led the way up the spiral stairs. "So who's Ursa? Is he," Marie looked around, censing another soul close by, "here now?" She face was confused.

Abie snorted, "Yes, he is right here. Ursa is my shadow," She looked back at Ursa angrily, still refusing to talk or shift, "right now he's only being a jerk." Marie looked at the shadow looking for anything suspicious and then looked back to the hall ahead of them.

She shrugged, "He'll make himself known when he's comfortable, I know how the shy ones are, I'm fine with it." In her mind she wondered what Ursa could be, but for now she'll stay hospitable to the potential new members of the Academy. At least she knew he was there, she could cense his soul more precise now that Marie knew where it was coming from. Later she would report back to Lord Death about this anomaly. Because she didn't feel as if Ursa was evil, the news to Death will be first presented as not a threat.

Abie was mute until she asked, "So where is everybody? There's no class for today?" Marie pushed the door open to a large space. It was a collage lecture room, there were tons of seats and almost all of the desks were connected. In the center of the room was a large desk in front of a long, tall chalkboard. "Oh," She reacted, "that answered my question." She scratched her head.

"Yup, this is where some of our students come for class. They aren't here because our staff is preparing for the new students to come!" She grinned.

Abie began another question, "The new students? Don't you mean the students who are trying to get it?"

"Aw man!" Marie sighed. "That was supposed to be Death's surprise. Oh well, might as well tell you. Well, the form you filled out gave us information about who you are. The kids with essays that were different then the rest were already accepted, Death would personally tell them they were accepted and there was no exam or tryouts of any such." Abie stood silent for a moment, "Well… SURPRISE!" She shouted. Marie waited for a reaction from her.

Abie was about to take a deep breath for a joyful scream, but her noise was taken by Ursa, "YEAHHHHHH!" He shifted into his human form and immediately hugged Abie, she hugged back. They were locked with happiness. "We made it Abie! Our dreams, don't you agree?"

"I agree, you jerk!" They released their grip, and just couldn't stop smiling at each other. They've made it, and she was in doubt before. Ideas of what adventures they will have as weapon and meister flowed inside their heads. They could help others for a grade, like what their parents 'basically' said.

Ursa looked Marie straight in the eye, took a deep breath and said, "Hello Marie, my name is Ursa. Thank you for being so kind into giving us a tour, I appreciate it so very much, both of us. Wouldn't you agree Abie?"

STEIN

After an hour or so, their tour was over. They visited the library cafeteria, the nurse office and some usual student hang out spots and some more class rooms. Each room seemed different to Abie and Ursa. It was either this room was bigger then the last, the next one was longer with a slightly smaller ceiling and more with different combinations. They came across a board of assignments for the students, they were writing of where it was, what the mission is and, if somebody claims it, a stamp of who has the assignment. Some were in the jungles, deserts, and swamps, but most were in nearby towns and cities, which were easier to travel to. Just the thought of traveling to so many places got Abie electrified with fight energy.

As they were heading outside to the yard, a small detail came across Ursa's mind of what Marie said, 'I got lost looking for someone.' It was brought to his attention that she had forgotten about her search for somebody. "Hey ,Marie?" She looked back to him. "Weren't you looking for someone?"

Her eyes popped, "Stein!" she muttered. "Oh my goodness, yes I was. He wanted me to give him some papers on his research! That's how I got lost; I was trying to find a short cut to the library. I must be so late." She faced them, "Would you like to come with me? You could meet Dr. Stein." Abie smiled, but Ursa only nodded. This was a little too overwhelming, having met two people in one day? It was a bit uncomfortable, but he guessed, rather hoped, "Dr. Stein" was as warm or kind as Marie. "But if he was meeting me in the library where could he have gone?"

They all were thinking of why he left, Abie spoke first though, "Maybe he went looking for you."

"That's a good idea, or the bathroom, we should wait in the library just in case he came back." She pointed her finger in one direction and yelled, "To the library!"

Abie and Ursa sighed and both said, "It's the other way…" Then they laughed.

"Yes, that way!" She pointed in the right direction and begun to march off. And for some reason when we passed the women's bathroom she turned her head to the door and slowly whispered, "Toilet…" Abie and Ursa looked at each other then continued walking back to the library.

After some more tall ceilings and long halls, they reached the library lobby. The tables were cherry wood, not a single book lay on them. They were all orderly placed on the giant shelves, not a page out of place in fact. There were many levels, as Abie and Ursa noticed before, each one sat above another in the shape of a circle. The railings ended and were meant to view the bottom floor.

"Let's sit here," Ursa lead off to a table far off out of any one's sight coming in from the door. Abie followed and they instantly sat next to each other, it was an instinct that both of them possessed.

"Oh, O.K" She spoke softly with a hint of cheer. "They are almost as reclusive as Crona… And Ursa reminds me of how Ragnarok is connected to him. Maybe Lord Death knows of his origins." Marie thought. She's never heard of a demon becoming a human's shadow without it possessing its host, let alone not calm, humanly one. Marie was at a stand still. "So how do you like the DMWA?" She asked.

They're faces lit up and Ursa gasped, "Like? Love is more like it! I can't believe we made it, we were both nervous about tomorrow. Don't you agree? He turned to Abie.

"Of course I love it! I almost died from the lack of breathing; my chest still hurts. I want to go kick some evil souls as soon as possible."

Marie giggled as she sat down across the table, "You have to get some training before you go off to an assignment. Its not as easy as it's told you know." Abie and Ursa tilted their head, "…BUT if your fighting skills are as good as your relationship, you'll be strong fighters too!" Marie put in. The smiles on their faces returned wider.

"So who's Dr. Stein?" Ursa asked. He guessed he was a teacher here at the Academy.

"He works here most of the time, if not, he stays in his house. He's a scientist and a meister; some say he was the most skilled one to graduate for this school. That was a long time ago; I still think he's pretty good though." Her face changed to almost pouty, "Despite his high reputation of excellence, he REFUSES to turn on the lights in his house, like a hermit!" Abie and Ursa saw it clearly that this factor of the Dr drove her crazy.

They laughed for a moment but they all felt terrified when a voice commented on her gossip, "Oh really?" A tall man in a white lab coat came out from the sea of bookcases. He begun to walk over to the table, a closer look at him revealed his brownish shirt, large circular glasses and his light grey hair. He had green eyes behind his glasses, which had caught the light's glare, and a long line of stitches ran over his left eye. The most disturbing aspect of his appearance was a large screw in his head, "At least I don't constantly get lost in this place even though I work here" He had an eerie grin.

Marie's face went to guilty and frightened to furious, "You were in here all along?! Seriously Stein, please stop being ridiculous in front of some new students."

Dr. Stein glanced over at Abie and Ursa. A long pause was broken by the sound of clicking when he started to twist his screw and a question, "You told them? I'm not that surprised, Marie, you never could keep a secret to new friends." Stein took a seat at a nearby chair, "So what are you names, since I'm going to have to learn it anyway." His tone dramatically changed to friendly.

"Abie Swarm." She said hesitantly.

Ursa was silent for a second before presenting his name, "Ursa."

"Well, as you know I'm Dr. Franken Stein. Please, what ever rumors you've heard of me, don't be mislead, I'm not the same as before." His eyes moved up to the ceiling, "Almost all the rumors you've heard …" He returned to creepy in an instant. A shiver waved through Abie and Ursa's spine.

"STEIN! Please stop your scaring them!" Marie rebuked.

"I'm just joking around," He said mischievously, but became serious suddenly, "Sorry to be rude but, can you guys stand up over here?"

"Um, ok…" Abie responded, and then got up with Ursa following his order as well. They walked over to Stein with their eyes glued to the floor, too shy to look him in his eyes. "W…what is it sir?" she muttered.

He stood up and walked a few steps back to examine them head to toe better. The Dr's eyes scanned more then them, but their souls. It looked like their souls were connected, literally. He saw two souls conjoined, like weights. He walked over to Abie, held her by her shoulders. Marie jumped a bit closer to them; he walked her to the left and the same to Ursa, but to the right. Stein returned to his distance. "Hmm..." Now that they were separated slightly, their souls were stretching. "I've never seen this before. How could their souls get connected like this, a human and a demon? I have to watch these two…" he thought. "Thank you! Sorry for that, one side of my brain works before the other." He laughed. The Dr looked at their faces when they returned to each other, souls loosening, and saw that they were slightly frozen by a slight stranger touch them. "They remind you of Crona don't they?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Marie said excitedly.

"Who's that?" Both Abie and Ursa asked.

"Oh, he's a… student. He lives here in the DMWA; he's quite shy like you guys. You'd probably get along perfectly!" Marie answered cheerfully.

The thought of meeting more people took over Ursa and he shifted into his shadow form. He was surprised it didn't make Dr. Stein flinch or jump. "So now what, our tour is over and it's getting dark. Shouldn't we begin to walk back home?" He projected his voice to seem less quiet and shy.

"Oh yes, we have a big day tomorrow. We should eat dinner and go to bed soon."

Dr. Stein nodded, "It was nice to meet you two, and I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Have a goodnight, no pressure for what is to come!" Marie added before giving them a big hug.

"Goodbye" The pair said as they walked off out of the library.

Before they were too far away to hear the Dr get stern and tell Marie, "We have to talk."

She responded, "You read my mind Dr. Stein.


	6. Chapter 6

New life

After a silent dinner of white rice and sweet spam, Abie took a warm shower. Ursa began unpacking all his belongings into place in his official new room. Everything was orderly placed on his desk, bureau, shelves and his closet. He placed his luggage under his bed, hoping he would never have to use them to go away from Death City.

He laid on the bed and picked up his crystal from the nightstand. It was a beautiful stone if Ursa ever let you close enough to it. It was small and was slightly jagged on one side. There were flat sides on the other half of the stone that resembled a diamond. It was a light green; it reflected a brighter color when hit by the light that wound beam of into different directions. Ursa would hide it from sight and take it out only to bask in these rays in the day. He has always wondered when he got it from though.

Ursa was very sensitive when it came it to his past. Not because he doesn't remember most of it, it was that what he did recall was in the form of visions and feelings. This would happen when he runs into familiar scents and sometimes places. They made Ursa feel very uncomfortable.

From what he understood so far from his visions and such, he was like any other shadow demon. He would eat human souls and enjoy it, but now seems like somebody else's life. Ursa would never even think about doing such wrong, he had a different life, one with Abie and, recently, with the DWMA.

Ursa doesn't know how he became with Abie, he could only remember the time he was her shadow. He's never show his true form so he didn't scare her, but he had to when she was in danger. She was being followed be a man when she was walking by herself in the woods. She was only ten years old, so she wasn't as observant as she was now. Ursa, being her shadow under the moon's light, saw him follow her as she strayed further away from her large home. He became nervous, hoping Abie would turn back, the stranger would lose her trail, or he'd keep his distance, but he didn't, when he got close enough to her he jumped out and grabbed her. Abie cried out to far away ears, but weren't heard. Ursa showed himself in the form of a demon.

He grew taller and taller, until he towered above the stranger. He resembled a bear, but with large muscles and arms. His three claws were like daggers, He performed a mixture of a scream and a yell. Abie watched with fear as he looked at her, but felt safe when his gaze was full of warmth. He turned back around to the real predator and raised his arm, then threw them at him. Abie saw Ursa slash him in the chest, and closer her eyes right before his blood splashed on the trees and the dead leaves of October. It turned out this was no man, but another demon. A red soul floated above his dead body before the corpse faded away into a gust of wind.

Ursa faced Abie, with blood on his had and cheek, worried she would be scared of him. But instead she ran to him and hugged his long body that blended into her feet. She whispered, "Hero."

They returned to her home, blood on her back from Ursa's arms in return of her hug. Her parents were too distracted with their own objectives and well being to notice her come in the house, let alone leave it. Without him to be at her side, her soul would have been swallowed. They eventually found out and tried to send him away, but it would hurt both Abie and Ursa the farther they went. They had to just learn to deal with his presence.

Since then, they have, literally, become inseparable. They become great friends, and considered each other to be family. Being with Abie was his new life, and he was glad to have a 'sister' like her. He trained himself to shift forms; it took a long time but mastered it over time. The day he changed to a human form was when he had found the stone in his pocket.

Whatever it was, that day he shifted to a boy signified change in both his and Abie's life. They could see each other eye to eye. Plus their parents weren't disturbed by his appearance, but that never mattered to them anyways.

Ghost

The sound of water stopped as Abie got dressed into comfortable night clothes. She stepped out and walked into Ursa's room. He was still looking into the rock, but looked up at her in a second.

"Ahem." Abie begun with.

"What's up?" Ursa glanced at her. She kept her 'I'm waiting' face.

"Let's go out now!" She said happily.

"Oh, that's right. The bet!" He set the crystal down on the stand. He fixed his vest, flattened out his jeans and shook his hair, "I'm ready."

He looked at Abie's clothes, long sleeve shirt and shorts. And almost like she read his mind she added, "Yes I'm going out like this." He folded his arms and walked past her to the living room, "Can you make sure my sandals are by the sofa?" She grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter and started to put her hair up in a low ponytail.

Ursa pulled out her sandals, which were under the sofa, "Come on already; I want to leave to get back earlier, I'm tired."

Abie rolled her eyes, "Then stay here."

"A promise is a promise," Abie walked to him and put her sandals on. Ursa went to the door and opened it. They exited their house knowing no trickery was needed for it to open again.

The air was warm and the breeze was warm. The moon glowed in the sky, its gaze always mischievous, and the stars flickered far out above the desert around Death City. Once again, the streets were empty and quiet. To Abie, the sensation of being watched over was gone. The footsteps weren't heard so far.

"Glad you came uh?" Abie snickered.

Ursa shrugged, "I can agree. It's such a nice city, big too. I wonder why nobodies outside on our streets, its nice out."

"Maybe their still spooked by the madness from the Kishin." She guessed. The thought of what would have happened if Asura wasn't stopped gave her chills. Even more ran down her spine when the steps begun again. "Ursa, you hear that right?" Abie muttered.

He nodded, "What about it? Just because you don't see anyone out doesn't mean you can hear them walking. In fact…" He started to trail off to the source of the echoes.

Abie grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

"If this is what's keeping me from a good nine hours, I'm going to show you who it is so you know it's not a ghost or anything," He gripped her hand and pulled her in his direction and lead her to the steps. "Where ever they are." Ursa looked left and right, but there was nobody to be seen.

"No, no, no! Stop, what if it's something~" She wined.

"Shh!" He stopped walking and looked off into an ally off to the side. It was his best guess where someone would be walking around. "Hello?" He said when he almost got to the mouth of the ally. Whoever this was they ran off. "See, a person!" He folded his arms.

"Wha? What makes you so sure it's was a person?" She protested.

"Ghosts spook, not "get" spooked. Probably he's shy." He laughed, feeding off her getting startled.

"You happy now? Lets just get back to the house, we wandered far enough" Not waiting for an answer, she turned around towards their house.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to act like a jerk or anything. I was stressed all day, we were. I think what we really need is a good rest." Ursa apologized before shifting back into a shadow.

"Its cool and I agree. We should do this on another night, when we don't have too much to thing about the next day." Abie replied.

They walked off together, unaware to the shy, blue eyes from the "ghost" that looked at them from the ally. His footsteps were silent when he came to the mouth; he saw similarities between each other.

Something dark had burst out the ghost's back and begun hitting him on the head saying, "FOOL!"

Abie heard something from behind, she stared at the ally. Not seeing anything or anyone, and knowing nobody was there, she brushed it off as wind brushing a window. Ursa and Abie continued to walk home.


	7. Chapter 7

THE BIG DAY

Abie was the first to wake up, she was making breakfast for both of them; chocolate pancakes, eggs and honey drenched bacon. A classic breakfast made by her that was quick if you were a multi-tasker like Abie. She want to wake him up around 7:30, soon, this time they made sure what time to get there. This was at nine, very reasonable, because the staff would want to make little adjustments to what they need. Abie wondered how they, the new students, would be presented as she begun placing the pancakes on a giant place for them. On the tour, Marie had reminded her and Ursa that the 'invitation' said to wear some formal attire.

She had brought an outfit just for it. A midnight black dress that went down to her knees, it had a single, bright yellow flower on its left side, and she wore silver shoes that had a small heel. This would match the steel headband in her wavy hair after sometime under a blow drier. She plans on using no make-up besides her usual, simple appliance of black eyeliner. She was so excited to put it on to impress everybody, it wasn't too much 'WOW' or anything under elegant. She didn't know what Ursa planned to wear, but she was hoping it was something nice too, he after doesn't care about his appearance.

The clock hit Ursa's wakeup call; Abie walked into his room then opened up the blinds. It wasn't too bright that would make anyone wake up on the wrong side of the bed, enough for Ursa to get up; he always anticipates the sunrise. "Wake up, today's the big day," She turned to him peeping out from under the covers. "Made us a big breakfast, my…" She thought up a name for her notorious meal, "The Big Day!" Abie smiled and walked out for him to really wake up.

When Ursa stepped into the living room he sniffed the air, "Big day, uh? Nice name, I do have to agree." He then sat at the table. Immediately grabbing the new bottle of honey, he looked over at Abie who was washing the dishes. He frowned, "Come on Abie, let's eat together. Forget about those dumb dishes for one second," She turned around and smiled, "It's the Big Day after all." He reassured, Abie chuckled at his double meaning of what day it was. She sat down and began taking some of each personality of the breakfast.

When they finished it was almost time to go. Abie had changed into her outfit before Ursa since he was taking a shower in his room, "So what are you wearing? I never saw you wearing anything formal." She asked.

"Your right, so I upped my game a bit. You'll see it in a minute, for such an occasion, change is good. Don't you agree?" He gave a good long look at her dress, her hair, everything. "You look stunning sis; you'll have all the guys drooling at your feet with one blink of the eye, eh?"

Abie blushed, looked down at her dress and smiled. She shook herself, "Ursa, shut up and let me see what you have." He nodded as he walked of, "And hurry we have to get up those stairs remember?!" He closed the door.

After a few minutes or so of waiting on the couch trying making origami with nearby tissues, Ursa stepped out of his room.

He wore a deep black suit with a minuscule hint of glitter; there was a black tie with yellow polka dots up by his neck. He had black shoes that seemed a bit used, but were nothing compared to the hat, that was an odd ball. It didn't fit in at all with the smooth look the rest of him presents.

"Whoa Ursa you look very fine, very fine indeed. You'll have 'girls' at your heels looking like that… Just get rid of the hat!"

Ursa grunted, "You know I don't care about relationships, guys could like me for all I care. What's wrong with the hat?"

"Trust me I couldn't care much either about that. The hat has to go because I say so, I'm a girl. Trust me on this one, man." She got up to him and threw off the hat. "Where did you get this anyway?" She looked up at him.

"Stole it from your dad." An evil grin waved onto his face. A closer look at him, he even sharpened his tooth that stoke out of his mouth.

Abie laughed then began walking to the door, "Come on, and let's get going. Those stairs are going to be hell in these things," She raised her foot to get another look at them.

"Don't worry, it's been worth it and it still will be." He smiled before he became a shadow and followed Abie out the door.

GATHERING

They had been right, those stairs were hell. If it weren't thanks to the wind blowing nice, cold air in their faces, they would have sweat their way to making the stairs a slip and slide. The hot sun and cold breezes were a total contradictory anyone in the city would be O.K with.

At the top of the stairs, they could see the schoolyard had become a jamboree of some sort. Many people were there taking and eating small foods on sticks. This was the moment.

"Do I look ready?" Abie nervously asked Ursa. Which he shook his head 'yes'.

"Me?" he asked.

She stared at his head; his hair seemed a little jumbled. She reached out and fixed it, "Yes! Now let's go."

As they walked into the yard, which was transformed into a beautiful outdoor party, they observed more about the decorations and students. The long tables were covered in white cloth and fine lace. There were red and black balloons on the pillars that lead to the maze of a hallway. Everyone was talking to each other, making new friends with other students. It looked like there were a lot of people who were accepted into the DWMA, maybe the "exceptional" was in surplus.

"Uh…Um…" Ursa started, "What do we do now?" The large crowds were getting both of them nervous and small. Their eyes quickly sunk to the ground as they noticed some people glancing at them.

"Lets hurry to that corner, maybe they wont see us~" Abie whispered like they were hiding.

They began to walk over to one corner, but another crowd of chatting students formed in it before their eyes. They spun around in a different direction, aiming for another corner. Once again the adjacent walls became occupied. They looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They repeated this three more times, but failed when they were all taken. They were about to cry from the pressure of eyes watching them from afar.

"Were screwed Ursa, it's destined..." She gasped in terror. Neither of them had been in such a place where they could stand out with so many other people.

"I have to change, its getting to me!" He complained.

"No don't!" But it was too late; he left her to become a silent shadow. "You JERK! I can't believe you!" Abie continued to fuss to Ursa. As she got a little louder, some groups began to look at her in confusion. She stopped and slowly turned around to more eyes targeted at her, she realized she was nearly in the center of the yard. She glanced to her shadow then again at them. She froze in terror, her fingers turned cold and her face pale. "And you were so excited to come…" she thought, still looking out to everyone.

One girl voice begun to giggle a little, and for some reason, everyone else returned to their conversations. Abie was tearing up, still standing still, hands down at her sides in shaking fists. She ran off into the closest hall, hoping she'd never make it out again.


End file.
